Surprise, surprise
by thelastweepingangel
Summary: The 11th Doctor only landed in Cardiff to refuel, and yet becomes embroiled in something unexpected. Jack shows him somebody who shouldn't exist. She should be Time-locked on Gallifrey during the Time War...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: The 11th Doctor only landed in Cardiff to refuel, and yet becomes embroiled in something unexpected. Jack shows him somebody who shouldn't exist, she should be Time-locked on Gallifrey during the Time War.**

* * *

><p>'Ah there we go, landed!' remarked the Doctor to nobody in particular. 'Cardiff' he said, looking at the scanner. He looked around. Empty. It was only him and his TARDIS today. He had been travelling on his own for a bit now, mainly to give Amy and Rory some space. After all, they had recently got married. He'd go and find them again, once he'd got bored, but for now he was relishing the peace and quiet.<p>

'Right, well.' He paused ' I think I'm probably surplus to requirements for now dear, well at least while you're refuelling. I think I might just nip out to lunch, and then I can get to work on some maintenance after I get back. I should probably do some while I've got the time, and I'd rather not work on an empty stomach.' He said, grinning at the console.

' Back soon dear!' he called back as he reached the door.

He started to open it. 'Ah, local currencies in a jacket pocket. Where did I put my jacket?'

He turned to close the door and retrieve his jacket when he stopped in his tracks.

'Doctor?' He couldn't mistake that American voice.

'Jack!' He leapt out of the TARDIS and shook the man's hand enthusiastically. 'Long time, no see, eh?'

Jack looked at him, surprised. ' So, you've regenerated?'

'Yes, pretty soon after I last saw you as you could probably tell.' He wandered forward, past Jack, to study where he had arrived at. ' I was feeling- well, anyway' he sighed.

He paused ' So I'm assuming this is Torchwood, Cardiff?' He remarked, looking round. ' Big place like this, where is everybody?'

' Gone.' Jack was stony-faced.

' Ah well, I only came for the pit-stop and some lunc-' The Doctor started.

' Something's happened' Jack interrupted.

' Look, about the 45-'

'It's not about that.' Jack said shortly

' Oh, okay then' The Doctor said, slowly.

' Something came through the Rift that might interest you…'

' If it's going to be some alien dev-'

' I know what she is, that's the prob-'

'She?'

'Yes'

' If you know what she is, why do you want me?'

' Because she shouldn't exist'

He paused, thinking. ' Alright, you've got me interested.' the Doctor grinned ' I'll get my coat'.

* * *

><p>A short time later, after Jack had admired the new TARDIS layout, commented on the Doctor's new dress sense and the Doctor reminded Jack to the perils of keeping a pteranodon, the Doctor and Jack made there way down to the holding cells to inspect the woman.<p>

' Okay, so who is this woman? Where does she come from?' the Doctor asked following after Jack.

' Umm...' Jack started.

' Jack, what's going on here, I -' He stopped in front of the cell door.

As he stood in front of the cell, he could not help but draw an intake of breath. The woman was sitting in the cell had her face covered by her hands, but he could tell exactly who, or rather what, she was. She was sitting in a full set, albeit bloodied and tattered but recognisable, Gallifreyan robes, head-dress lying disregarded next to her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Not a great first chapter, I know, but will improve. Suggestions and tips most welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: In my head, this is set between 'Christmas Carol' and 'Impossible Astronaut' for the Doctor ( mainly because I'm not the biggest fan of Amy), and 'the End of Time' and 'Miracle Day' (mainly because it's only just started, and I haven't watched it fully, at time of writing, so I don't know where Jack would emotionally be now)  
>Thank you to Romana-II, badwolf907 and MissSwissish for reviewing the last chapter!<p>

* * *

><p>' What the-' breathed the Doctor.<p>

The woman whipped round. She had shoulder-length wavy blond hair, matted with blood. Her eyes were red-rimmed and had dried blood caked all over her. The look of fear in her eyes was unmistakable.

He melted towards stepped towards the glass, putting his hand to the glass. She remained still.

' Who are you? What is your name?'

She paused, breathed in and drew herself up to her full height. ' My name is Romanadvoratrelundar.'

He gaped. 'Romana?'

' Excuse me?' She sniffed.

' Romana, it's me.' He pleaded.

She glared into him eyes, and slowly, as the realization began to dawn on her, the fear melted from her face. ' Doctor, is that you?'

' Yes, Romana, it's me!' the Doctor beamed.

Her eyes darkened. ' Prove it'

He faltered. ' What?'

' Prove who you say you are.' She glared.

The Doctor was about to reply when Jack intervened. ' Alright that's enough!' He turned to the Doctor. ' Is she one of the good ones?'

' Yeah, she is' the Doctor replied, still staring at Romana. ' you can let her go.'

' wait a second, Doc-'

the Doctor rounded on Jack. ' I said let her go!' he thundered.

' of course' Jack muttered. He tapped a sequence of buttons on his Vortex Manipulator.

' Didn't I disable that?' the Doctor looked down at the device.

' Yeah. Don't worry, it doesn't do jumps.'

' Good.'

The door opened.

' Why did you lock her up like that?'

' When I scanned her, I realised what she was, I put her down here. She slept through the night well enough. The last Time Lord that turned up was a sadistic megalomaniac. I thought 'better safe than sorry'.' He looked at the Doctor. ' Can you blame me?'

' Yeah, well, she's good. She's the best' he grinned, turning to her.

' Romana?' He offered her his hand. She didn't move. ' Well, I'm not calling you Fred!' the Doctor smirked.

' Doctor!' she took his hand, and hugged him tightly. Their embrace felt like a lifetime, although probably only lasted a few minutes.

' A question?' Jack interrupted. ' How did you get here?' Staring pointedly at Romana.

' Yes, how did you get here?' the Doctor looking enquiring at Romana, holding her at arms length.

She shuddered. ' I was in the Time War. It was horrible, we were losing. I was in the Citadel, and the building I was in collapsed.' She was shaking. ' I was lying under the rubble, knowing I wouldn't be able to regenerate properly, thinking it was the end. Then I saw a white light appear in front of me, and it consumed and I passed out. I woke here. I have no idea what happened.' By that point she was crying so hard, it was difficult to understand what she was saying.

The Doctor just held her close. He knew what it was like. He had already had his grieving process. What she needed now more than anything was someone to be close to her, to hold her, to help her through.

' Umm, I'll go put the kettle on...' Jack muttered, leaving them alone.

Minutes later, Romana quietened down. Composing herself, she remarked, ' and what of my people?' the Doctor gave her a look that explained. ' I see.'

' Well, I-' trying to stand, she collapsed to the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3****  
><strong>  
>AN: Sorry about the long absence, but I've spent the last 3 weeks on holiday, camping in Dorset without an internet connection, but don't worry, because I'm back now!  
><strong><br>**Romana hung limply in the Doctor's arms as he carried out of her cell, and up to the medical bay and gently placing her on the bed.

As he brushed the hair out of her eyes he muttered, ' oh Romana, how far you've come from that Academy graduate that appeared in my TARDIS all those years ago.' He paused, thinking. ' How far we've both come.'

Placing a kiss on her forehead, he leapt up and got to work on connecting her up to the medical equipment.

Jack came in with two cups of tea, ' How's she looking?' he asked, concerned.

'Not great,' the Doctor muttered, looking at the monitor, ' She looks in a bad way.' He paused, 'a very bad way.'

' Well, what can we do for her?' Jack replied.

' I- I don't know.' The Doctor sighed, slumping down into the chair next to the bed.

' So what are we going to do for her, we can't sit and stare at her.' remarked Jack, ' no matter how pretty she looks.'

The Doctor gave him an icy stare, and then relaxed. ' Well, I'm not sure what we can do. This equipment wouldn't help her at all.' He sighed 'If only I still had my zero-room…'

' Zero-room?' Jack asked, enquiringly.

' Doesn't matter. The point is that I don't have it. I meant to rebuild it.' He paused looking puzzled. 'No, I couldn't rebuild it here. And she's too weak to dematerialise anywhere, so that's the Eye of Orion out of the picture.'

' So, basically, we're stuck?'

' Pretty much, yes' He exhaled

A/N: I'm sorry this is so short, but I thought you would want to read something. Also, to be honest, I'm a bit stuck for what to do next. I was thinking of introducing another ex-companion - i.e. Jack was stuck what to do before the Doctor turned up and called someone, like Ace for example? Probably not another chapter until I get a suggestion I can run with/brainwave. Sorry!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in months, fanfics kinda slipped to the back of my mind. Actually, now I think about it, it's been like half a year. SORRY GUYS! However, I've had time over the past few days to fix that Hopefully, I can get back into writing. Also, thanks to everyone who has favourited and reviewed! Dragones, thank you for sending me the review that gave me the kick up the backside I needed**

* * *

><p>When Romana finally came round, she found the Doctor sitting beside her.<p>

'Doctor, I -, I-' She struggled to lift her head.

'Whoa there!' He leapt up, pushing her back down.

'What happened?' Romana groaned.

'You've sustained serious injuries. Very serious' he remarked softly.

'Oh, don't I know it' she muttered, trying to sit back up.

'You're made of stern stuff' he smiled. He passed her a glass of water and carried on. ' I mean, I've had the medical machines here check you over, and well…' he faltered.

'Oh, Doctor. I'll be alright in a day or so. You just wat-' As she said this, she tried to move from the bed, and collapsed into the Doctors arms as he rushed to catch her.

'Or not. I've never really seen vitals like the ones you have befo-' he remarked as he helped her back onto the bed.

'Alright!' she snapped, yanking her arm away from him. ' It's not like you can help me. You didn't help me then, and you can't help me now'

He stepped back, looking visibly hurt, ' which is why we were discussing people who can help you.'

'Help?' she scoffed.

'Now, we do have some contacts…' he replied, cheering up.

'We?' Romana stammered.

'Jack and me. You met him the other day. He put you in the cell but don't worry about, he won't be doing that again in a hurry, I can tell you. We were thinking of referring you to some friends of mine, who have more…' he coughed awkwardly, ' medical experience'

'A human? But-'

'Humans who know about Time Lords. Look, I just want to do what I can to help you'

'Don't you ever dare say that! You've already done enough damage' she snapped.

He stood there looking glum.

At that moment, jack appeared, looking cheerful. 'I just got off the phone with her, Doctor! She'll be here this afternoon. If Mohammed can't go to the mountain-. Ah, you're awake' Jack looked between them. 'Awkward moment?'

'It's fine' the Doctor muttered, 'I'll leave you to it Romana. C'mon Jack' he said, leading Jack the way he came.

As he looked back, he could see Romana watching them go, tears beginning to streak down her face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

A/N: Two chapters in less than a week, I'm suprised. Due to the response I got after I uploaded my last chapter (8 favourites/story alerts/reviews in about as many hours) I've realised I should probably update this story more frequently than I have been I just need to decide where I want to take this story. I haven't really thought further than this. Once again, thanks for all your support, whether you've favourited, put this story on alert, reviewed or just read it. Thank you

* * *

><p>When Martha arrived later that day, there was much discussion to be had. The first port of call for the Doctor was to reacquaint himself with Martha, and discuss the situation at hand.<p>

'Doctor, it's you!' Martha beamed, hugging him tightly. 'You've got a new face?' looking puzzled.

'Oh yes. I regenerated. Sorry about that.' He smiled.

'But it IS still you isn't it?'

'Yes it is, don't worry about that'

Jack cleared his throat. 'We do have a lady-friend waiting for us…'

'C'mon then!' the Doctor leaped off, Jack and Martha, with her equipment, following close behind.

When they reached the medical bay, Romana was restlessly sleeping.

Martha and Jack hung back as the Doctor tried to wake Romana up. As he gently shook her awake, she woke up shouting, arms flailing as the Doctor struggled to hold onto her.

Martha took a step back, gasping, before her and Jack rushed over to help calm Romana down.

After she had, she apologised, 'I'm sorry about that, I don't know what came over me…'

'It's alright. I understand.' The Doctor cradled her.

Romana sighed heavily and changed the subject, 'anyway, is this her?' looking at Martha.

'Martha Jones, at your service' the Doctor remarked, indicating to Martha.

'Pleased to meet you. I used to travel with the Doctor' Martha held out her hand to Romana.

Romana shook it. 'Romana. Pleasure.'

'Don't worry. You're in safe hands with Martha. She's good,' He looked at Martha, smiling, 'one of the best.'

'I trust you,' she smiled, watching Martha take out her equipment.

'It'll be easier if you weren't hovering over me, Doctor.' She remarked, glancing over at the Doctor.

Before the Doctor could protest, Jack interrupted. 'Don't worry, we have things to discuss.' As he steered the Doctor towards the door, he shouted back to her, 'let us know when you're done.'

As the Doctor slumped down on the chair, he let out an exasperated sigh and put his head in his hands. Jack had very rarely seen him like this. Jack perched on the table opposite him. 'Doctor, what I can do to help you?' Jack urged him.

The Doctor slowly lowered his hands from his face and looked up at Jack.

'I- I don't know what to do.'

'Look, you need to stay strong, for her sake. She's weak and vulnerable and she needs you'

The Doctor sighed, 'I know, but-'

Jack interrupted him. 'But nothing. You help people, she needs your help. She needs your support. God knows what she going through right now.'

The Doctor smiled. 'Thanks Jack'

'Anyway, we need to sort out what we're gonna do about her' Jack said.

The Doctor stared at him darkly. 'What do you mean?'

'Well, U.N.I.T for starters, and where she's going to stay.'

The Doctor looked puzzled.

'You don't think Martha came down here without them noticing, did you? Now they aren't a big fan of Torchwood, but considering you've been such a help in the past, they're willing to look the other way, so long as you two aren't here. They have a small estate not far from here where she can recover in peace.'

'Peace? With U.N.I.T sniffing around? Pffh!' the Doctor got up.

'Don't knock it. They understand her importance to you. You do know you're technically still on the staff? They want to help you. Just not whilst you're here. U.N.I.T looks after its own. As soon as Martha can do what she can, and Romana's well enough, we can arrange somewhere to properly nurse her back to health. And besides, U.N.I.T can just as easily arrange who happens to be there. They're in contact with a number of your friends. Take it Doctor, it's the best thing for her at the moment.'

'I suppose you're right…' he sighed, slumping down in the chair.


End file.
